Talk:Replica Forces
Now you see it... Why did you delete this entire page? -antihero nevermind lol :D-antihero Yeah sorry about that I wanted to move 'Replica' to 'Replica Forces' but it already had some stuff on it so I couldn't move it, need less to say I had to MacGyver up my own way to move it. Seven279 05:53, 14 October 2008 (UTC) no prblem lol, i just thought whoa! for a second lol. well im off to bed, look foreword to seeing your edits tommorrow, have a good one.-antihero Bed? Its only 5:00pm you crazy kids and you’re going to bed while it's still light out... Seven279 06:11, 14 October 2008 (UTC) you're 1.5 hours behind me lol yep, it was 11:00 at night when i wrote this lol. -antihero Or maybe I'm 22.5 hours ahead of you... Seven279 05:20, 15 October 2008 (UTC) so these guys won't be talking any more in PO fear 2 what do you mean? -antihero. it say that in PO they are voiceless aw that would Suck!, i love the replica voices in F.E.A.R. , they are perfect that way. "OH SHIT GRENADE!" lol -antihero Sorry not really sure how that ended up saying voiceless as far as I know there's no evidence to suggest they will be voiceless. Seven279 23:55, 17 October 2008 (UTC) i just found that they do talk, but they dont have the same cool voice anymore =( -antihero what if the revap is actually the remaining forces that came out of storage after the first units were decimated and the first wave surviviors re equiped Die mother Fucker is their most used phrase should we mention that on the page? i hope so, that voice rocks.-antihero Can we... Please get something for the new Replica forces in FEAR 2? Radioactive Zombie 23:02, 14 February 2009 (UTC) I'm sure we'll get to it soon. I personally didn't see enough of a difference, aside from those "mini heavies" with the Automatic Shotguns. We should get a screenshot of the Replicas without helmets, though. SNova 23:30, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Er, screenshots will do. I'm guessing they were the ones with the Combine-ish masks and heavy armor?Radioactive Zombie 02:26, 15 February 2009 (UTC) the mark seven has a lot a bugs randomly hunting their start signal hell we need to mention that the abominations are failed commanders. this is what is know the first replica was the assassin not to mention there are over a thousand of them. FEAR 2 has geven us a lot of work to do.Derekproxy 02:34, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Indeed it has. I suppose I can start screenshotting, but I dunno what to call some of those mini-heavies. And, I meant, there are Replicas with no helmets. I'm personally betting that's what they all look like. And, yeah, it should be mentioned that Assassins are products of Project Icarus. SNova 12:25, 18 February 2009 (UTC) The Replica faces look like they have been badly wounded thegod333 I've done the Replica Variant VII pages. Since there is a main Replica Forces page here, I was wondering if you guys want to create one for ATC Forces? It can be a general page as opposed to specifics. This general page can include a brief description of each ATC enemy from all the games instead of currently crowding the ATC Security Guards page! IceRevenant 04:48, 5 March 2009 (UTC) note that the assassins are variant 1s that are fully aware and only aid the other replicas out of sharing a similar goal because they were never linked to Fettle.Derekproxy 19:28, 7 March 2009 (UTC) so they the assassins arent controlled by amla and fettel. Do the Replica`s even know that they are hepled by the assassins thegod333 Yes they actually do know that the replica's freed them and the assassins are working with them out of revenge over the horrific ordeals they went through to get the speed and agility they poses they had their bones removed one by one replaced with carbon fiber and they recieved no pain killers they were fully awake and screaming when they recived the surgury i think feargm delteted that posting on the assain page.Derekproxy I wonder how many assasins where created, because the point man and beccket have killed allot of them. thegod333 Assuming we ignore the expansion packs since they are non canon; in FEAR 1, the Point Man only killed 9 Assassins. COmbined with FEAR 2, there should be no more than 30 Assassins. I agree on the Variant I as the Assassins but since the ones from FEAR 2 have a new power (the shock attack), wouldn't they technically be different than the FEAR 1 Assassins? IceRevenant 17:56, 8 March 2009 (UTC) true but the assassin is still a type one so maybe the just started to use a new attack after modifing their equipmentDerekproxy 19:00, 8 March 2009 (UTC) maybe this to early bud i wonder what new types of replica`s will appear in an future sequel thegod333 well thats probably true although i think the only thing that we'll see with the replicas is more variations. Note its not easy as people work on wiki not playDerekproxy I hope to see an replica with an minigun like they did in f.e.a.r files thegod333 Casualties So, who wants to start counting how many Replicas you kill through F.E.A.R. 2? I'm going to start, but I'm wondering if it's going to be different depending on the difficulty. SNova 13:28, 26 February 2009 (UTC) I played the game on Easy and Hard and didn't notice any difference in the amount of enemies. IceRevenant 04:45, 5 March 2009 (UTC) It won't matter how many you kill, the ones in F.E.A.R. 2 are a different model from F.E.A.R. 1 -Joe- 07:48, 8 march 2009 It lets you have new fighting experiences by fighting "new" opponents. --Project Harbinger 20:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Replica Body Count by Interval (WHAT I COUNTED) Interval 1 (Premonition) - NONE Interval 2 (Isolation) - NONE Interval 3 (Recognition) - 61 Replicas Killed Interval 4 (Devastastion) - 105 Replicas Killed - Plus 1 Turret & 1 Replica Body Found Near EPA Interval 5 (Provocation) - 106 Replicas Killed - 4 Replica Bodies Found Interval 6 (Deteriotion) - 222 Replicas Killed Interval 7 (Union) - NONE Total - Replicas Killed in Game 500 --Scrappy4 20:33, 27 March 2009 (UTC)Scrappy4 Shouldn't we add this to the main Replica Forces page just like the FEAR 1 casualties just to standardize it instead of the stats being in the discussion part? IceRevenant After thinking this through carefully, Scrappy4, you kind of did the kill counts wrong. Interval 7 has no Replicas killed as that interval starts when you and Stokes enter the dome after you kill all the Replicas with the turret. You might want to check some of those numbers. FEAR 2's intervals don't start at the start of each level like in the previous game so that's probably where you messed up. I'm not going to change interval 7 to 0 because I have no idea whether that 49 was from interval 6; doing so might mess up the whole chart so it's better that you do it. Just a thought... IceRevenant 02:00, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Thanks IceRevenant for Catching That and Yeah the 49 Should of Been in Interval 6 I Just Checked I Wish Someone Else Would Play Through Story Mode Again To See If I Missed Any --Scrappy4 17:16, 29 March 2009 (UTC) There's just one more thing you can do. (I'm kind of lazy to do it!) You can count all the ATC kills and put it on the ATC Forces page similar to this page. By the way, does you Replica kills include ALL Replica forces including the Mechs and Assassins and Snipers and Heavy Armors? IceRevenant 01:24, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah I Counted ALL The Replicas I Found/Killed Including Mechs ,Assassins , Snipers, Heavys The Thing Is Compared to FEAR 1 Its ALOT Harder to get Accurate Body Counts When You Are Not The Only One Doing All The Killing & For Example When You're In The EPA's You Have To Be Very Very Patient and Careful When Counting Like Not to Use Missiles So You Don't Kill A Bunch of Guys and get an Inaccurate Count. I Did The Best I Could Without Trying To Screw Up--Scrappy4 04:15, 30 March 2009 (UTC) The thing is; certain areas the Replicas will keep spawning such as those EPA parts so if you wait long enough, more Replicas will show up. You did a great job; keep up the good work! IceRevenant 14:41, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Question regarding topics I have a question regarding all the new pages I've created (ATC Black Ops enemies, ATC Forces, Replica Variant VII enemies, etc.). How come they're not found officially? In fact, I have several friends go to this FEAR wiki main page and tried to go to them under the enemies section but none of these articles exist. I also did a Google search and it didn't even find any of my pages; but it found the older pages like Nightcrawlers, FEAR 1 enemies, etc. It seems these new topics I've created only exists when I go to them with my home computer. Did I somehow made it hidden or are the admins hiding it from the public? I'm confused! IceRevenant 22:59, 8 March 2009 (UTC) thats odd i found them offically on yahooDerekproxy 23:28, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Unit Health I've created the sub-section regarding the unit health of the Replicas for FEAR 2 since the official SDK isn't out yet. Most of the stuff was tested by "yours truly" and not official. If anyone wants to help out and find the SMG Shots for the Powered Armor and EPA, please do as I'm too lazy to empty 10000000 SMG Shots into those things to see when they fall! Something to note is, the Assassins seem to be really weak when compared to the other Replicas this time around; in the original, they had more health than even the Laser Elite Replicas. I wish they made the Assassins tougher in FEAR 2 :( IceRevenant 01:41, 15 March 2009 (UTC) AI Difference? We all know the ATC has crappier AI in the original FEAR compared to the Replicas. So how about this game? Do they use the same AI or are the ATC still weaker? Do you guys actually see one being weaker than the other in FEAR 2; not just your opinion based on the fact that the ATCs "were" weaker before so they would be weaker now. I'm strictly talking about AI and not the unit health as we're all aware the Replica usually have more health which might explain why most of them stay alive longer than the ATCs. IceRevenant 01:50, 20 March 2009 (UTC) monolith said the AI of the ATC forces and the new replicas were revamped and the AI for the replica's towards the end get dumber then when they were first activatedDerekproxy 02:21, 20 March 2009 (UTC) Mech Wars Question FEAR 1 REV6 (either laser or rocket) VS FEAR 2 REV6 What do you guys think is stronger? Which one do you think will win between the two? REV 8 VS EPA The same questions as above. IceRevenant 19:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) The EPA beats out the REV8 eventhough it doesn't exist techincally but i think the FEAR 1 REV6 was more of a threat with its missiles and lasers.Derekproxy 19:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Any information on previous editions of Replicas? We know that the Assassins were the first and of the events of F.E.A.R., the variant in use is the sixth edition of Replicas, but does anyone have information on other previous editions of Replicas? Maybe details on the "White Bandaged heads" shown in the "Alma interviews" like full details on costumes and unforms, etc. They seem to all act as one as oppose to individuals as shown when they all turn their heads in one direction at the same time in the Alma Interviews. The "Bandaged heads" seems to be wearing black combat jungle boots and some kind of BDU (no body armor I can tell, if anyone have specifics please let us know) you know, when Alma said they say Dr. Green was going to kill her in the "Alma Interviews"? Anyway please give some information on all previous editions of Replica troops!!! Thank you;) According to the link below "The thing is that some awesome new replica models were planned but they''' never made it''' to the final version of the game. " http://agentalpha.deviantart.com/art/Replica-Soldier-139087121 Maybe someone can rediscover some of the unused Replica concepts and post them here?